


Time

by agentsandcanaries



Series: Lance Family Moments [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Not a medical professional, Sickfic, Surgery Mention, just fluffy hospital angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: Sara's in hospital after major emergency surgery. Quentin and Laurel rush to Central City to be with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Laurel is a little ooc in this, sorry, but I tried to show how the grief and worry for her sister would affect her in this scenario. Also sorry if it's inaccurate with the hospital stuff I got all my limited medical knowledge from binge watching greys anatomy last Christmas

Quentin arrived fast as he could to the hospital, Laurel in tow just behind him. They'd had to get from Starling to Central city, not used to the hospital here but they wanted to be there for Sara of course. Dinah had reassured them on the phone it wasn't a major surgery and that Sara would be fine, but she knew they'd want to know and come visit. They eventually reached the waiting room and Quentin gave a quick nod to his ex-wife when they approached. "She's room 8, only one visitor at a time" Dinah said, putting her arm around Laurel when her eldest sat down next to her and leaned on her.  
"Okay, I'll go see her first. Can't stop long with my job, but Laurel's got an open train ticket home" Quentin said, heading off to the room he had to explain he was her father but the doctor was fine and gave him all the necessary information about the surgery and how it had gone.  
Laurel was curled up to her mothers side, the older woman realised her daughter's breaths were uneven and gently coached her through the panic attack, keeping her close. Though she of course didn't like that Laurel was panicking and suffering like this, she was glad to have some time with her eldest daughter and hoped she would still stick around a bit once Sara was a little better so they could all spend some time together.  
"Mom, how is she?" Laurel asked once she was a bit more settled, wiping at her eyes  
"She's okay. The doctors found the problems in plenty of time and the surgery was successful, so she's going to be fine" Dinah said, gently stroking Laurel's hair.  
"But...surgery on her brain, and her heart. That's pretty scary" Laurel admitted, sighing a little at the soothing action by her mom  
"I know, but we're going to help her through this aren't we?"  
"Yeah we are" Laurel agreed, looking up at her dad who walked back towards them. He looked a little serious and upset. Laurel stood up to hug him and told him to drive safely, kissing his cheek. She then turned back to her mom, a little fear in her eyes evident. "I don't want to go in there alone" she admitted, and Dinah stood up to take her hand  
"It's okay, she may be allowed two visitors now if we ask" she said, walking up to the doctor who recognised her she introduced her other daughter and asked. He said it was okay and they were lead back to Sara's room. Laurel opened the door tentatively, glad she still had hold of her mothers hand as she took in the sight of her sister. She had an angry red scar down her chest, a new one for her collection Laurel noted with the faintest hint of a smile. There was a scar running across the side of her head too, and all her hair had been shaved off to allow access for the surgery. This made Laurel panic, as well as the fact the last time she'd seen her sister laid still on her back in a hospital like this she was dead. She stumbled to the back of the room and sank down against the wall, sobbing. Dinah had been stood holding her youngest daughter's hand when this happened and the doctor had just walked in. He walked over to check Sara and speak to Dinah, noting Laurel had rushed out into the corridor. She was sat on the floor outside the door sobbing when a nurse arrived and saw her.  
"Hey, sweetheart" she soothed, crouching down to see her. Laurel kept crying but glanced to the door the nurse had been about to enter, the woman realised then who it was "You must be Laurel huh?" The nurse spoke softly and calmly, having been there since Sara was having her physical which had found the problems she knew the family and had been told about their eldest daughter. Laurel nodded weakly, she was still in the grip of a panic attack but the nurse laid her hands gently on the girls shoulders and softly encouraged her to regulate her breathing, which she eventually managed to do.  
"M...my sister" Laurel managed to get out, feeling weak and vulnerable which wasn't a usual feeling for her.  
"Your sister is a very strong girl, heart and brain surgery is no match for her. She's going to be fine" the nurse said and Laurel couldn't help but smile the tiniest amount at that, of course her sister could kick ass.  
"I know it must be a little frightening seeing her like this" the nurse said and Laurel nodded, somehow the shaved head had set her off the most. Sara had always had long blonde hair, ever since they were both little. She voiced this to the nurse who nodded. "Well it will grow back, and in the mean time we have a lovely lady here who works with people to help with hats and scarves and eventually wigs once the wound has cleared up a little" she said.  
"Why don't we go see her, huh? First thing she said when she woke up was your name, I bet she'll be delighted to see you" the nurse smiled gently and Laurel nodded, walking back into the room she noticed Sara was awake now and went over to her. The girl seemed frail but not just as bad maybe as Laurel had originally thought she did. She gently rubbed a non-sore patch of the girls head before cupping her cheek then taking her hand, reaching to press a very soft kiss to her sisters forehead.  
"You had me worried, Sar-bear" Laurel whispered, sitting down in the chair now vacated by their mother who wanted to give them a little privacy so she went to talk with the nurse at the back of the room.  
"I'm okay, honestly. It's a bit drafty now and apparently heart problems seem to run in the family" she shrugged and reached her non-IV hand up gently when a few tears escaped her sisters eyes.  
"Laur, I'm fine. I'm gonna be out of here soon and we can spend some time together" Sara reassured her sister, carefully opening up the side of her comforter she motioned for Laurel to climb in beside her and let the girl snuggle up, both of them felt more comfortable now that they were resting together. Dinah smiled softly at her girls, taking the hat offered by the doctor which Sara could now wear as the wound was no longer too sore and fresh for it to hurt she helped her pull it on carefully. That made Laurel calm down somewhat, seeing her sister in a semi-normal way once again helped though the nightmares still had plenty of fuel.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later and Sara was home, currently staying at her mother's house in central city. Laurel had never used her train ticket, after all she didn't really have a job to rush back for in either sense and besides her sister was the most important thing right now. The girl was using a walking stick and constantly wearing a rotating selection of woolly hats (though a small dusting of blonde hair now covered her scalp, helping it to look a little less menacing), though otherwise she looked and seemed almost back to normal. Laurel slipped into her protective big sister role with ease, occasionally Sara would get frustrated though she knew her sister meant well and Laurel was always there with a blanket and soothing words when everything got too overwhelming for her.  
"Welcome home Sar-bear!" Laurel announced happily as she bounded towards her sister, she hadn't seen her in a few days as she'd been hit with a sickness bug and was therefore not allowed near the hospital much to her annoyance, though Dinah had explained it was to keep Sara safe and of course that's what she wanted more than anything. However, the time off as it were had given her a chance to rearrange a few things to suit Sara's needs and organise a little welcome home surprise. Her handiwork in the form of a banner hung over the stairs and Laurel was very proud of it. Sara moved forward to hug her sister, thanking her as Dinah brought in her case and looked over the handiwork. "Good job Laur" she said which made her eldest smile, as she watched her two daughters interact it was like they were teens again plotting their newest escapades together.  
"Right, I'm going to put the pizza on" Dinah said which made both girls happily smile and hi-five, thankfully Sara remembered to use the hand that wasn't holding her stick to do so. "I'll get Sara settled back in" Laurel offered with a nod, taking her sisters case they made their way to her room steadily. Sara seemed a little worn out still, sitting down on the bed to catch her breath a moment whilst Laurel opened the case and began to put away her clothes from it. "Are you stopping?" Sara questioned her sister as she watched  
"Yeah I am" Laurel nodded "Nothing to go home for anyway, you're my top priority now" she smiled softly at the girl, moving to hold her hands when she had finished tidying the stuff away "You're my sister. You're always the most important person in my life"


End file.
